leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis, Make Up
- Sailor Moon= - Sailor Chibi Moon= }} |-|Anime= |-|Crystal= - Sailor Moon= - Sailor Chibi Moon= }} |upgrade = Moon Crisis, Make Up |first appearance = Act 33 - Infinity 7, Transformation, Super Sailor Moon (manga) The Grail's Divine Power! Moon's Double Transformation (anime) Act 33 - Infinity 7, Transformation, Super Sailor Moon (Crystal) }} Crisis, Make Up! is the command used when Sailor Moon used the Holy Grail to transform/evolve into Super Sailor Moon. It debuted in Episode 111 of the original anime and Act 33 of the manga. This phrase was also used by Sailor Chibi Moon to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga with the Holy Grail. In the first English version, it was Moon Crisis Power and Super Moon Crisis Power. Manga In the manga, Sailor Moon first obtained this transformation in Act 33, during Cyprine and Ptitol's attack on the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Mask combined their hearts and formed the Holy Grail. The Sailor Senshi then granted Sailor Moon power, and shouted "Crisis, Make Up", transforming into Super Sailor Moon. Later in Act 36, when Pharaoh 90 was making his way to Earth, Sailor Moon summoned the Holy Grail. Surprisingly, another grail appeared and when Sailor Moon shouted Crisis, Make Up, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon both transformed into their Super forms. In the manga, in order for the Grail to be summoned, all 8 Sailor Senshi had to assembled. Afterwards, when the Death Busters had been defeated, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had left in order to take care of baby Hotaru. Without them and the arrival of the Dead Moon Circus, Usagi and Chibiusa could not summon the grail. Though, Pegasus granted them a new power in order to transform into their own Super Sailor forms with the Crisis Heart Compacts. Anime In the anime, with Sailor Moon already in her normal form, she lifted up the Grail shouting "Crisis, Make Up". It opens, spilling out golden light that enveloped her, forming a cocoon shape around her. It bursts open along with rainbow butterflies and transforms Sailor Moon's fuku into her Super fuku and then she assumes her final pose. In the “special” version, Sailor Moon received the power of the Inner Senshi and Sailor Uranus and Neptune. The moon on her tiara is filled and lit with the colors of the 6 Senshi and as she shouts out ”Crisis, MAKE UP!” her Pure Heart Crystal appears. Folded/crumpled rainbow wings appear, then Sailor Moon appears in a bending position. She slowly stands up and the wings unfold, her Pure Heart Crystal emits sparkles then she spreads her arms and her wings turn gold. She is then flying around in her Super Sailor Moon form with rainbow butterflies. Crystal Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus lend Sailor Moon their powers and along with the Holy Grail she and Sailor Chibi Moon are transformed into Super Sailors. Trivia *When this transformation debuted in episode 111, Sailor Moon did not shout the phrase, "Crisis, Make Up". Additionally, the feather barrettes appeared on Sailor Chibi Moon's hair. *In episode 125, when Sailor Moon willed herself into powering up into Super Sailor Moon, this transformation used a different sequence than the usual one. Fans often name it "Crisis Make Up Special version" *The English dub renamed it Moon Crisis Power (by Cloverway) in the series and Super Moon Crisis Power (by Pioneer Entertainment and Optimum Productions) in Sailor Moon S: The Movie. *In the original anime, this was a temporary power-up as it sapped Super Sailor Moon of most of her strength, and she quickly reverted back to her third Sailor evolution right after using Rainbow Moon Heartache. *In the Crystal version, the phrase Sailor Moon shouts is ”Moon Crisis, Make Up!” instead of it being ”Crisis, Make Up!”. Gallery de:Macht des Grals es:Metamorfosis Lunar, Acción pl:Crisis, Make Up Category:Transformations